The Life I LiveRenesme and Jacob
by Tia Downs
Summary: This is the story of Nessie and Jacob. Everything is perfect. But when Nessie finds out that Jacob imprinted and lied what will se do? but when the volturi come to stop their forbidden love what will Nessie do? Will she let them Kill the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Jacob Black and Renesme Cullen. The love that they share and how much they want to be together. They are a perfect match. But when Renesme also known as Nessie finds out the truth behind what Jake did. Will she leave her one true love? Will Bella and Edward support Nessie? Read: The Life I Live to find out

The Life I Live… (Renesme and Jacob)

By: Tia Downs

Chapter One

The First Time

It was 6'o clock on Friday night and I was so excited to meet with Jacob. It was our night together and a date with Jacob was always fun. He asked me out on a date when he came on his motorcycle to pick me up from my dance competition today. Dancing was my favorite thing to do, besides hanging out with my mom and dad and learning all the cool vampire stuff. I walked outside of the all glass double doors and saw him standing there waiting for me. I was so excited to see him that I ran and jumped on him. Jacob spun me around and then gave me a kiss.

"hey, beautiful"

"Hi" I was still kind of shy around him. Even though we've been dating for seven months know.

"How did it go?"

"It was so much fun, guess what?

"What?"

"I won"

He hugged me and expressed how happy he was that I won. Jacob always knew how important dancing was and he supported me all the way. I was ready to go because I was tired and I just wanted to go and relax in his arms. But he asked me a question that broke my concentration.

"Billy is having a fancy dinner party and he wants everyone to come and get dressed up. It's going to be at this hotel called Fantasy. Would you like to go with me?" I didn't even hesitate

"YES, I would love to, I'm always ready to get dressed up, and I guess I got that from my aunt Alice"

"OK". He took my dance bag and put it across his shoulders. I hopped on to the back seat of the motorcycle put on my helmet that said across the top in big bold letters "I Love You, from Jacob". He was so sweet and we were perfect together. When Jake dropped me off in front of my small cottage he said for me to be ready by eight tonight. I got off the bike and kissed him soft yet passionately. We said our goodbyes. I watched him pull off. I was in my shower remembering all that took place that day and forgot to watch my time. I jumped out the shower and looked at the gold clock on my wall it read 6:15pm.

"Oh, no" I was in a hurry now because; I had to be ready by eight. I wrapped my favorite towel around me and went into my room. I opened up my walk in closet door. The light instantly came on and I saw the perfect dress for me to wear with the matching shoes. It was an all red spaghetti strap tight fitting dress that stopped right above the knee with a slight slit in the middle. The shoes were all black with a strip of red going up the middle. I placed the outfit on my bed and put the shoes on the floor. I went back into my bathroom and put on the honey smelling body lotion that Jacob loved so much on my body and went back into my room to get dressed. It was a struggle to put on the dress but once it was on it fit me perfect in all the right places. I went back into my bathroom to put on my make up. I really didn't like cover-up, and neither did Jacob. So it was just mascara, eye shadow blush and lip-gloss. I straighten out my dark brown hair and put nice curls in it. Once my curls were bouncy I was finished with that. I ran back into my room because it was already 7:45pm and I still didn't put on my jewelry and perfume. I sat on my bed and slid my shoes onto my feet. I stood in front of my dresser and put on my gold necklace that was just right for the dress a gold diamond ring that Jacob bought me for my 24 birthday as I was reaching for my bracelet I heard my door bell ring.

"I'm coming" I shouted I quickly put on the rest of my jewelry. Sprayed the honey perfume that matched the lotion garbed my purse and walked slowly to the door. When I opened the door I heard Jacob say

"Wow, you look gorgeous" he smiled that crocked smile I loved so much.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome" I always loved to see Jacob dressed up because it brought out everything I loved about him. Jacob put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him for a kiss. I didn't want him to stop but I new we had to leave.

"Come on beautiful"

"OK, love"

"Do you need something for arms just in case the hotel is cold?"

"No not really"

"Why?"

"Because as hot as you are, if I get cold I can just get close to you and I know you will warm me right up"

I winked at him and he smiled. He kissed me on my forehead and said

"Ok Let's do it"

I must admit whenever he kissed me on my forehead it always made me blush. I told Jacob OK, I made sure that my house was locked up and we walked along the lighted path that went all the away around my house. We reached his car and I stopped. He asked me what was wrong as he gazed into my eyes confused.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how happy and proud I am to be called your girlfriend"

Jacob was amazingly strong and so was I but when it came to Jacob I instantly become weak. So at that time I didn't notice I was leaning up against his all red tented ford mustang car until I felt a slight chill go up my back. Considering the fact that I am more like my mom when she was human this feeling was not out of the ordinary. Jacob leaned into me with his nose touching mine and took a deep breath and exhaled. His breath was warm against my skin and I could tell that he was going to say something to me that was important.

"You know I was hoping you would say that"

"Why?"

"Because Nessie I only want to be with you, and now I know that you feel the same way about me"

"Jacob I will always love you"

"And I will always love you"

Jacob put his hands gently around my waist and leaned in for the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. It felt so good to me that I didn't want to stop. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we kissed more intensely allowing ourselves to become lost in the moment. I inter twined or hands together and I felt something that I have never felt before. Our pulses matched we both stopped and looked at each other. I didn't know he felt it to I thought it was just me.

"Do you feel that Nessie"?

"Yes Jake I do, that's your pulse right"?

"Yeah... and that's yours"?

"Jake our pulse's match"

"I know it feels good to be so inter locked with you that our pulses match"

"It does feel good Jake I just don't want this to end"

"It doesn't have to Nessie"

We kissed again this time allowing our hands to stay inter twined and it made the moment more perfect then ever before. As many times as me and Jake kissed this has never not once happened to us before. I must admit it was a little crazy but only because this was the first time something to this magnitude took place. Was this something I inherited from my dad or was this just because of the love that we have for one another. We stood smiling at each other and rubbing our hands together. Jake looked at me and said in a soft almost whisper tone

"My heart only beats for you Nessie"

I started to tear up. I was trying to fight back the tears but they just came rolling down my face. I loved Jack so much and this night was perfect. Jake was the one person besides my whole Cullen family that has never left my side even with the whole ordeal with the Volturi and them wanting to kill me. Jake has been my best friend, my protector, my brother. He has been everything to me. I love him so much for that.

Jacob opened the passenger side door and I eased into the seat. I watched as Jake walked along the front of the car and got in. I heard the engine start and we were on our way. The hotel was an hour from town. I instantly became lost in my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw the midnight sky with its twinkling stars and thought about how perfect this night would be. I was thinking at that very moment of how much I loved to be around Jake. I wondered how much he really loved me. Was he going to be able to love me for all eternity, and what would happen if I gave into my sudden thirst for human blood? Would the one I loved the most leave me because I was in fact half vampire? I felt something warm touch my hand and it broke my concentration. I turned my head slightly and realized that it was Jacob caressing me.

"What are you thinking about Nessie?"

"Umm... Nothing" he always knew when I was lying.

"Come on beautiful tell me" It was hard to resist his beautiful brown eyes.

"I was thinking about you"

"What about me?"

"Nothing really, just what would happen if I was to give in to the thirst I sometimes had for human blood. Would you leave me"? I didn't mean to just blurt it out but I did not want to hide something like this from him.

There was no response he pulled over on a side street and put the car in park. We were already running late but that didn't bother him. I was nervous about the response he was going to give to me.

"Listen Nessie I know that you are half vampire and I know that you are also half human. No one can change who you are and I know the responsibilities of being with you. I am willing to take any chances with you. Nessie, you are the reason that I breathe. I love you for who you are. I don't care what you do or what may happen I will never leave your side no matter the circumstances. I have waited for you for a long time and know that I have you I won't let you go. I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep thinking about you and the days that I can't be with you my heart longs for the moment when I will see your pretty face again. You are my angel and the most important person in my life. I know there will be risks but I'm willing to take them with you. I really truly love you"

I sat in the car and held my head down to hide the fact that once again I was crying. I wasn't crying because I was sad but because I was happy. Jake took one of his hands and lifted my chin so that my eyes met his. He took his index finger and wiped the tears from my eyes. I glared at him with eyes still full of tears he pulled my chin closer to him and I felt my lips on his. As the tears still ran down my face I closed my eyes and began to kiss him with more intensity. We paused for a minute and then we hugged. He held me close to him and ran his fingers through my long brown hair and whispered in my ear

"I love you and nothing will change that".

I told Jake that I loved him too. He started the car and we were on our way. We pulled up to the front of the hotel and the valet opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. I heard the valet say "wow" I looked around and notice that all eyes were on me. I got a little nervous and started to play in my hair. Jake gave the valet the keys and the valet gave him a ticket that he put in his pocket. He walked over to me and said

"Stop fiddling with your hair you looks great; I'm going to be the envy of everyone here"

I smiled at him; he always knew how to make me feel better in these situations. We walked inside of the double glass door that was outlined in thick gold trimming.

"I'm really nervous Jake"

"Don't worry. Just be you and you will be fine. You look amazing"

"Thank you sweetheart"

He walked me over to the front desk to talk to the desk clerk. I stood beside him squeezing his hand and I examined the hotel lobby. The lobby had an eighteenth century carpet. The walls were all white with gold trimming. There was a sitting room that had four lounge chairs a fireplace that was lit, and a big flat screen TV. There were statues all over the place; it was a very nice set up. I was taking time to examine the room when I heard someone say

"Excuse me"

I turned to see that the desk clerk was talking to me.

"Yes"

"May I just say that you look ravishing tonight, your boyfriend is a very lucky young man"

I started to blush and shake all at the same time but I managed to get out "thank you"

"I told you, you looked beautiful"

I looked at Jacob and smiled. He led me down the long bright hallway that looked like something out of a movie. When I saw the double doors I knew we were there and I stopped in my tracks leaning up against the wall to take a deep breath. I was nervous because I did not want to leave a bad impression on anyone and because these are friends of Billy Black I didn't know how they would react to me. Jake let go of my hand and rubbed my cheek he said to me in my ear

"You will be just fine. Everyone will love you, just relax"

I took a deep breath shook my head and said "ok". He kissed me on my forehead; it made me smile, opened up one of the doors and allowed me to walk in first. Jake was always a gentle men.

When I walked through the door it felt as if my heart stopped beating. There were so many people dressed in suits and ties. The women had on dress some were long and some were short but no one looked the same. There were so many groups formed. Some held groups of four and some were groups of three. I scanned the room to look for a face that I would recognize. As I was searching I felt his warm arm around my arm. I took a deep breath and we proceeded to walk in. I heard the voice that I was looking for

"Hey, Nessie" It was Billy, Jake's dad.

"Hi Billy"

"I'm so glad that you were able to come tonight"

"Thanks" I was shaking and I held onto Jake with all the power I had inside me. It was a good thing he was strong because if not I probably would have broke his arm.

The room was filled with people. Billy took us around each and every group that was formed and introduced us as his son and future daughter-in-law. It made me and Jake blush but we were happy. Jake made me feel really good on the inside because he never objected to being married especially to me. But just the thought of me and Jacob becoming husband and wife made me smile. Billy was our guide for the evening. He took us around to each group of people that was formed and introduced us. Jake and I smiled so much that our jaws were stiffening up and we had to rub the sides of our jaws to get UN-stiffened. I thought it was cute that we did almost everything at the same time. On occasions Jake would ask me if I was OK and how I was feeling. He talked in a whisper so that only I could here him.

"Are you ok?

"Yes, I'm fine. My throat is burning a little bit but I'm fine"

"Don't worry it will be over soon"

"I hope so"

Jake kissed me on my forehead and we continued with the evening. The time was going by so slow. It must have been around 10 o' clock when we sat down to have dinner. The music was playing and I was lost in the moment. I loved music, it hypnotized me. It wasn't until I felt his hand on top of mine that I snapped out of the trance.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and I reached for it. Jake and I were gazing into each others eyes as we walked on to the square wood dance floor. He pulled me close to him and we started to dance. It was the perfect night. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put both his hands around my waist and we just lived for the moment.

"Jake I don't want this night to end."

"Nessie baby I told you it doesn't have to."

"I have question to ask you Jacob"

"And what's that sweetheart?"

"Will you come back to my place with me?"

There was a pause and I felt his heart begin to beat louder.

"Are you sure Nessie?"

"Yes Jake this would be our first time"

"OK"

We kissed and didn't realize that we were standing in the room with a bunch of people. For that moment everyone had disappeared and it was just me and Jake. I heard someone say that we made the perfect couple and it broke me out of my thinking process concerning the night I was going to share with Jake. We looked at each other and just smiled. It was the end of the night and we were back at my place I was sitting on my bed taking off my shoes and Jake went down the hall. I laid back on my bed thinking about the evening we shared when I heard Jake clear his throat. I sat up and saw him leaning in my door way holding two tall flute glasses and one open bottle of wine. He walked over and poured the wine into our glasses. There was silence. We both took a sip and sat the glasses and the wine on the floor. We gazed into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I unbuttoned Jake's shirt. He took the straps down from my dress. He laid me back on my bed and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck Jake placed his hand on my cheek we stopped and he whispered.

"I love you"

"I love you too Jake"

We started to kiss again.

It was the perfect ending, to a magical evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Why?**

I awoke to the sweet smell of eggs in the air. I looked to my right on my black nightstand and there was the tray. On the all red tray was a plate that held two pancakes, bacon and eggs. On the left side of the tray was a glass of orange juice and in the middle was a small red vase with red roses. I looked again and saw a small whit envelop that read To My Love. I opened up the white envelop that Jacob left for me and began to read it.

To You My Love

Last night was the best night of my existence. In all my life I never thought that I would be able to find a love like yours. You always put a smile on my face. When I am with you there is never a dull moment. I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my Nessie and I love you just the way you are. The evening we shared was amazing and I hope that in the day's months and years to come we will continue to love each other.

Love Always Jake.

As I read the letter Jacob left for me I was filled with joy. I laid flat on my bed and thought of the evening we shared I placed the letter over my heart and smiled a wide smiled. I had already missed him. Jake new that this was the day I spent with family, and he never wanted to interfere with that. My phone started to ring I came back to my senses and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Good Morning little one"

"Good morning dad"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine what are you and mom doing today?"

"Nothing we are waiting for you. Are you still coming over to your grandpa Carlisle's house?"

"Yes sir, I will be there soon I just woke up"

"OK baby I will see you soon"

"OK, dad love you"

"Love you too"

I got up out of my bed and hurried to the bathroom. By the sound in my dad's tone i could tell that he wanted me to come right a way. I cleaned up my room jumped into the shower got dressed and headed out the door. My grandfather didn't live far away from me in fact he lived right across the river. Being that I had my dad's strength, and quickness. it took me no time to come to the river. I stopped to gather some fresh daises for my mom because she loved flowers. When I came to the river I leaped and was over the river in a second. As I was slowing down I saw Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper running through the woods.

"Hi Nessie"

"Hi Aunt Alice where is uncle Jasper going"

"He is in a rush to go and hunt"

"Oh OK he could of at least said hi to me but I will get him later"

"Are you spending the day with us?"

"Yes I am"

"Well then I can't wait, oh and you look fabulous. Your black high heels goes great with that black tight fitting shirt and those dark blue Capri pants is to die for the hat a perfect fit you look great. I just wish your mom would grab a hold of some fashion"

We both laughed I gave my aunt a kiss said goodbye we started heading our separate ways. I turned to say something to her again but she was gone out of sight. I walked up to the big house and I heard my family laughing. I walked up the stairs and into the house and was greeted warmly.

"Hey the little one is here" My uncle Emmet was ridiculous he always tried to get me to fight him to test my strength and his. He was the biggest show off I new. I walked around the room and gave everyone hugs and kiss. I sat on the sofa and felt the eyes of my dad on me. Without any word the whole family excused themselves and it was me my mom and dad left. My mom looked a bit mad but I wasn't going to let her ruin my day.

"Hi Renesme"

"Hey mom how are you on this beautiful day? Here are some daises I picked for you"

I handed my mom the flowers and she put them in a vase I could tell that she was not in a real good mood.

"Fine and how are you? You seem to be in a very good mood"

"I am actually"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am"

"Really"

"Mom what is wrong with you today you seem to be real edgy. What's wrong?"

"I am going to let you dad take it from here"

I was mad because the way my mom talked to me it was dry as if she want to just flip out. I had a pretty good idea about what happen and why she was so mad. Alice was able to see into the future and I am pretty sure she saw what I decided to do with Jacob but I don't care I love him and that's all that matters.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"What did you do last night?"

"I went out with Jake"

"And after that"

"Why do you need to know dad"

"It's for your safety"

"No its not"

I was tired of beating around the bush with my dad so I just told him.

"I and Jake were together all last night and since you insist on knowing everything it was amazing"

"WHY, why did you do that Renesme?"

"Why did I do what mom? Give myself to the one that I love... I wanted to that's why"

I smiled and I turned to look at my mother. I heard the growl come up from her belly. I new I was in for it this time. My mouth always got me into trouble but it was the truth.

"Do you have any idea of what you did?"

"Actually I do. I don't understand you mom you tell me to find someone that loves me but then when I do find the one person that does you don't approve. I mean come on you should be the main person approving me and Jake's relationship he is the one that helped save me from Sam and his pack. It was Jake not you that stopped Sam Hell you were laying dead on a table."

I new it was coming. I had went to far this time but i was so tired of my mother trying to run my life. I was happy wasn't that all that was suppose to matter. I new about her past with Jake but that had nothing to do with me. I was happy and I was not going to let her mess things up for me. My dad was so close to me with a blink of an eye but I didn't move. I felt his breath on my shoulder

"How dare you speak to your mother in that manner? This is your mother my wife and you will show her some respect. If it wasn't for her you would not even be here what is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind? Apologize to her NOW"

"Sorry mom, look I love you I do but I will love Jake and there isn't anything you can do or say to change that"

"Really, do you know why you guys are a match or why he loves you like that or even why he protects you the way that he does?"

I saw the look on my dads face as he rushed over to my mother. He was full of emotion like he wanted to keep whatever it was a secret. I was curious to know why he was trying to stop her.

"Dad let mom tell me what she has to say...please dad" Mom began to start talking.

"So what is the story Jacob Black told you"

"He said that Sam and the pack were coming to destroy me after I was born and because Sam saw that he would have had to kill Jake too he backed down because no matter what Jake did Sam was still his brother."

"That's a lie Renesme. Remember when you were a little girl and me and your dad explained to you about imprinting"

"Yes, I do"

"Jake did that to..."

Before my mom could finish the sentences I was gone. I ran passed my family that was outside playing baseball and headed for La Push. I ran through the woods so fast that it was as if my feet never touched the ground. I was crying so hard that the tears were starting to blind me. I pushed through Jacob's front door. There he was standing in his living room with Leah, Seth, Sam and Billy. I came rushing in.

"How could you. How could you do this to me Jake?"

"Nessie what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Jake, why did you do this to me? I would have loved you Jake. I thought you loved me I thought you cared for me. You lied to me Jake. I loved you with all of me. I know what you did why Jake.

"Nessie baby what happened?"

I was still in shock and I felt like someone kicked me in my legs. I started to fall. I felt Jake's warm hand catch me but I didn't want him to touch me. He wrapped his arms around me as I slid down the wall. I forgot that everyone was there with him. I sat on the floor with my face buried in my hands and eyes red from crying so much. I shook Jake off of me. I felt Jake take a seat next to me. I UN covered my face and looked at him.

"Nessie what did I do just tell me what I did"

"Jake you lied to me, I don't want your comfort I want answers"

As I looked at Jake I could tell that he had no idea of what I was talking about. He asked everyone to give us some space so that we could talk. Billy looked at Jake and said OK. Everyone went outside by the camp. I and Jake were left in the house. I was to my feet know standing over Jake who was still sitting on the floor.

"What the hell Jake, why did you imprint on me and then lied about what happened the night I was born?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes, what did you think I wasn't going to find out that you made yourself and me for that matter fall in love with you and then on top of that you lied to me about the whole situation with Sam and the pack, WHY did you do that to me"

I was furious. To me that meant that the love he had for me was questionable. The reason for him always being around me when I was little was because he imprinted. This was the reason as to why my heart would stop beating when he wasn't around. Why I longed for him when me and my family went on vacations. This answered a lot of questions for me. Jake just looked up at me his eyes glued to mine he stood up.

"Nessie come here"

"No, just tell me why?"

My eyes were full of tears again. He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. If I was not strong this hug would have broke every bone in my body. I tried to fight him off but he just hugged me tighter until I had no choice to hug him back and cry hard.

"Nessie the love I have for you is real. I imprinted yes because I knew that my heart would only beat for you. I saw a flash of the women you would become and i wanted with all my heart to be apart of that. I love you Nessie and nothing will change that. I'm so sorry for hurting you.

"That's not good enough Jake"

I pulled away from him and headed for the door. He was on his knees know begging me not to walk out the door. I must admit it made me feel bad so I just stood at the edge of the door contemplating whether I should leave or stay. I slammed the door shut and just told him

"Get off the floor Jake; I'm not leaving you... yet"

"Nessie I love you please don't do this to me"

"Jake you did it to yourself, why didn't you just tell me what you did... and then you had the nerve to lie about it. Why Jake? Do you know how you made me feel? I feel stupid and low. The imprinting I could deal with, but the fact that you lied to me and told me a fake story. That's what hurts the most Jake and then we shared a night together a night that I thought made us both happy and I find out that you did this to me. Why?"

Jake just looked at me. There was silence between us for a while. He just stared at me and I stared at him.

"Nessie"

"My name is Renesme"

He just looked at me he knew that I was pissed off now. I never told him to call me by real name unless I was really mad at him. I had the right to be upset. The imprinting I was able to deal with, but the lies is just something I could never get over. I hated being lied to. I always told him the truth no matter how good or how bad, I always told the truth. Lying to me was a big no it would turn me off from whoever it was. I loved Jake so much and I did not want to let him go. He meant so much to me. We have been through a lot together. But how can I forgive him for doing the number one thing I hated most.

"Come on Nessie don't do that, I'm sorry beautiful. I didn't know how to tell you the whole story I was scared that you would have left me. I now how much you hate being lied too and I am sorry for that. It will never happen again. I promise."

I just looked at him.

"And how do I know that? What else have you lied to me about Jake?"

"Nothing Nessie"

"Are there anymore secrets I should know about?"

"NO NESSIE"

"Don't yell at me I am not the one that screwed up, and got caught you did"

"Nessie I'm sorry. I just want ...want you to say you forgive me"

"I love you Jake but forgiving you right know... I just don't know"

I saw the look on his face it was as if his heart stopped beating. I did love Jake with everything that I had. I just couldn't look at him right know. It was raining outside I heard the thunder roaring and the wind blowing. I walked outside pass Billy and Sam everyone else must have went home. I did not say anything to anyone I just held my head down and kept walking. I heard Jake call my name but I just kept walking. I stopped when I felt his hand on my arm. He turned me around and kissed me. I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"I love you Nessie"

"Jake I have to go" I started to pull away from him but he just held on tighter, Pulling me back to his arms. We kissed again.

"Jake stop it please"

"No, not till you tell me you love me and you forgive me"

"I can't Jake."

"Yes you can"

"No I can't"

"Let me ask you this Nessie..."

We faced each other face to face, our eyes staring at each other. I couldn't look at him anymore so I just held my head down. Jake lifted my head and kissed me again.

"Do you love me?" His face was serious this time.

"Yes... but just let me go I need to breathe."

He let go of my arm I guess that was the one thing he wanted to be sure of. I took off in the woods and didn't look back. I just kept running


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Bella...**

"Bella there's something wrong with Nessie"

"Alice, what do you mean... what's going on? What are you talking about? Is she OK?"

"Nessie went to confront Jake, things got heated, she is one piece if that's what you mean but she is really hurt and she left."

"What are you saying Alice? That my daughter is gone?"

"Yes, Bella she took off and she doesn't want to come back, Jake is on his way here. He is blaming you and Edward for Nessie leaving."

As Alice was still explaining what happened? I felt a shudder come over me. Where was my little girl going? Why did I have to be the one to tell her about Jake? How was I going to explain to her father that she had left? There were so many questions burning through my head that I couldn't even focus on one. I heard a loud bang and I new that he was outside.

"What the hell Bella, Why did you tell her?"

"That's my daughter, and she deserved to know that her so called perfect relationship with you was not all that perfect"

"So you just told her? You didn't even give me the chance to tell her myself. I wanted to be the one to tell her. You just can't admit it to yourself that me and Nessie are perfect together. I'm not giving up to satisfy your ego. I love Nessie no matter what you or that other blood sucker may think."

I saw my husband step from the house and with a blink he was right in Jack's face. I new Edward would be mad once he found out that his little girl had left. Nessie was very close with her dad and she told him everything weather it was good or bad. She had that relationship with Edward that she did not have with me. When it came to Nessie and Jake's relationship Edward was more understanding then I was, but Edward was not going to let Jacob talk to me like that. I saw Edward crouch down in fighting position. He was low to the ground his hands to his sides balled up in fists with his left leg forward it looked like he was ready for a battle. Jake transformed into his were-wolf shape and was growling at Edward. They stood there looking at each other Edward spoke to Jacob.

"Where is my daughter Jacob?"

I new that Edward was reading Jacob's mind because that was Jacob's only way of communication when he was in his ware-wolf form. I new that the conversation was going to be kind of one sided so I tried my best to listen hard to the answers that Edward was giving.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"No it's not Bella's fault. You should have told her the truth from the beginning. You are the one that lied to her not us"

"I'm going to ask you one more time DOG. Where is my daughter?"

That did it, Jacob let out a big howl and ran for Edward. I stood on the porch just watching as Edward flipped over Jacob and came to an immediate stop. Edward turned around and Jacob ran for him again. They were running head to head. They clashed Jacob was biting at Edward. But Edward was trying to break Jacob in half. Jacob broke the hold that Edward had on him. They both starred at each other. Carlisle came running out of the woods and order them both to stop.

"What is going on here?"

"This DOG made my daughter leave and no one knows where she is"

Jacob transformed back to his human shape. He ran behind a bush to put on his sneakers and a pair of ripped shorts. They were both looking at Carlisle.

"I know what happened. I have spoken to Renesme, and she is fine"

There was silence all this fighting that Edward and Jacob did was UN-necessary because she was fine, but where was she and when was she coming home? That was the question on everyone's mind.

"You all should be ashamed of your self's fighting instead of trying to find her. Everyone is placing the blame on each other. Everyone needs to take responsibility for there actions."

Carlisle was right. I should not have told her that way. I should have given Jacob the chance to tell her him self but that didn't change the fact that I still did not want them together. I had to ask the question that was burning inside me.

"Carlisle, when is she coming home?"

"She did not say, but I am sure Bella it will be soon."

Carlisle looked at Jacob and asked him a question that we were not expecting.

"Jake would you like to come in and wait for her return, she only left to gather her thoughts, she will be back soon. I am sure you would like to be here when she returns and besides I would like to take a look at the slice on your arm before it gets infected"

I was hopping that Jake would decline the invite. I didn't want him here. I didn't want him no where near us anymore. He has messed up things once again. Why did he have to be involved with my daughter? I mean Leah liked him a lot why couldn't he be with her.

"Thank you Carlisle, I would like that. I miss her already and I just want a chance to explain to her my point of view better. She really does mean the world to me and I really do love her"

"I know, come on in"

They walked up the stairs and Edward asked if he could speak with Carlisle for a minute. I stood there and just watched.

"Carlisle he shouldn't be here"

"Why is that?"

"Because he made her leave"

"Son, remember how much you loved Bella. You did anything to be with her right?"

"Yes but it's not the same"

"Are you sure?"

I just looked at them both watching there lips move back and forth. Did Jake really love her the way Edward loved me? Was I allowing the past that I had with Jake ruin my daughter's happiness? Was she really in love with Jacob Black? There were so many questions and only Renesme had the answers. Jacob went into the room that said "Hospital Room" going across the door. Carlisle followed. Jacob sat on the end of the hospital bed. I thought to myself "I hope Carlisle stick's him hard" I knew that wasn't right but I still thought it. When Jacob sat down Carlisle started to clean and stitch the slice on Jacob's right arm. Moving quickly Carlisle was done in no time.

"There we go Jake it took 75 stitches but your all done"

"Thanks doc."

"Your welcome"

"Hey doc. do you think I can ask you a question?"

"Yes, what's your question?"

"Do you think Nessie will forgive me?"

"Well Jake, I do think she will. I just think that it may take sometime for her to get over this. You should have told her sooner. She is a very delicate person and she loves you very much so she expected better from you. But once she has time to cool down. I do believe she will forgive you, and next time just from know on tell her the truth about everything weather it is good or bad"

I stared at Carlisle wondering why he was influencing Jacob. I mean yeah Jake was my best friend at one point but ever since I changed into a vampire he has changed. I loved Jake at one point he was always there for me. But Jake imprinted on my daughter and that was something I didn't appreciate. When Carlisle left the room I walked in and stood in front of the big long glass window.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I just want to talk Jake"

"What... About?"

"You and Renesme"

"OK what"

"Why do you want her, are you trying to get back at me for all the times I hurt you or are you just doing this to be apart of me?"

I knew that when I asked these questions he was going to be upset, but I wanted to make sure that he was not trying to be with her to get to me. I love my daughter and I just want her to be happy and if Jake is really what makes her happy then I would learn to deal with it. Jacob just looked at me with a blank expression slowly lifting his head to meet my gaze.

"Bella you need to get over yourself. I don't want you. Don't you get it? That was long ago. I love Renesme and if that is something that you can't understand then I have no idea of what to tell you. You are such a hypocrite. You tell her to find someone that would treat her right, love her and understand how she works, and when she does you do everything in your power to destroy it."

Jacob was up off the table and looking at me face to face.

"But I won't let you. I love Nessie and you need to back off I will make her happy and there is nothing you can do about it"

He walked away stooped at the doorway and said

"I will wait for my love at her house."

The next thing I knew he was gone. I stood there staring out the window wondering where my little girl was. Edward came in and stood behind me. Edward placed one hand on my waist and the other hand leaning on the wall. We both just stood there looking out at the evergreens as they swayed back and forth.

"Edward where is she?"

I leaned my head into his chest and we just continued to stair out the window


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Roller-coaster**

I had now idea where my feet was taking me all I knew was the pain in my heart. My feet hit the ground with a thump and when I looked up at was at Emily's place. I walked up to the door and knocked on it hoping that someone would be home. I heard someone walking to the door.

"Nessie"

It was Sam. I guess Emily wasn't home the one person I wanted to talk to, wasn't home.

"Um... hi Sam is Emily here?"

"No she isn't can I help you with something?"

"I don't know"

I was in such disarray that those were the only words that came out. I have never really talked to Sam after the whole incident when I was born, but I needed somebody outside of my family to help me get through this.

"Well Nessie why don't you come in"

I wiped the tears from my face and walked into the house. I sat at the round table. Sam went into the kitchen and fixed some coffee he came back over handed me a glass and sat across from me. Sam was looking at me as I whirled my finger around the rim of the small red tea cup that had a picture of a wolf on it. I was looking down when I heard him say

"Nessie what's going on?"

I looked up at Sam and pondered the thought of telling him what happen to me earlier that day and why I busted through the black's door.

"Sam I found out that Jacob imprinted on me, and lied to me about it. I hate being lied to and Jake knows that. I love him so much Sam but..."

Sam was listening really closely as I was explaining to him how I was feeling about what Jacob Black did to me. With every word I said he shook his head and said "OK"

"I just can't take getting lied to. I mean I was with him all this time and the whole time Jake was looking at me lying how can you trust someone after that?"

I could tell that Sam was really concerned about me. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red from crying and not to mention I came here of all places to Sam's house. Sam knew Jake better then anybody else. So I must admit he was the right person to go to. Sam got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed some tissues out, sat them on the table and began to talk. I was holding my head down when he came back in and sat down.

"Nessie, look at me"

I lifted my head and took some tissues, wiped my face and looked up at Sam.

"I know that you love Jake and I also know that he loves you. Do you think that the reason he didn't tell you was because he was trying to protect you"

Sam must have seen my face because the next words that came out was

"Don't get upset. Jake was willing to leave his dad to be with you, he was also willing to not be around his brothers for you. Do you honestly think that he would want to hurt you on purpose? Jake has been through a lot with you and for you. I don't think he would lie to you purposely. He was in all honesty trying to keep you from getting hurt. Jake knew that if he had of told you all these things sooner you probably would have left town and never came back"

Did Jake know me that well? I would not have left town, or maybe I would have. I was so confused but one thing was right I missed Jake so much. I wanted him to just come in and wrap his hands around me and tell me everything will be "OK". I looked at Sam and realized that he was right this was something that Jake tried to protect me from. Although I wish Jake had of told me and not my mother, but in away I am glad that I know now, so that me and Jake could move on with our lives.

"Sam, I think you are right. I just don't like being lied to especially about important things such as this."

"I know Nessie but he was just trying to protect you, and I have a question?"

"I understand... what's your question?"

I looked at Sam with more intensity trying to figure out what type of question he had for me.

"Why did you come here? I mean after all that took place you choose to come here and I was just wondering why?"

I looked at Sam and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Well... I remember something that Jake told me"

"What was that?"

"Jake always said that whenever he got into fight's with his dad or had any kind of problems that he would come to you and Emily and you guys would help him through it. So I just figured that if my feet led me here then I could do the same thing."

Sam just looked at me and smiled. I guess Sam didn't realize how important he and Emily were to Jake. Sam stood up and so did I. We gave each other a hug.

"Just sit him down and talk to him if you really love him then you will know what to do"

"Ok... and, thanks"

"Your welcome"

I walked out the door and started to walk to my place. I was taking my time walking back home because I wanted to make sure that I gathered all my thoughts before I went and called Jake. I was an emotional roller coaster. I was mad, then angry, then sad, and then glad. I guess I will say whatever I felt at that moment. I walked up to my house put the key in the door and to my surprise.

There he was standing in the doorway like he has been waiting for me all day

"Hi"

"Hey"

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing"

I placed my keys on the table and slowly walked to him. Jacob was standing leaning up against the wall. He had on nothing but some jean shorts and sneakers. He just stood there looking at me like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I missed him so much and looking at him standing here at this point and this hour made me want him more. He walked slowly over to me. I was a stand still.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine Jake. I just… I don't know. I wish you had of told me yourself"

"I know Nessie and I am so sorry for not telling you, but I do love you and the love I have for you is real"

I was holding my head down looking at the porcelain floors he put in my house and how much they shinned. I missed being with Jake even though I was only gone for a few hours. He was my world, and I didn't want to loose him, but he lied to me. How do you trust a person who has lied to you?

"Jake I love you with all the love that's inside me I just don't know if I can trust you again. If you lied to me about this then you are able to lie to me again."

"Nessie, baby, please it won't happen again... I promise."

I looked up at him with my eyes full of tears. It was hard to resist his beautiful brown eyes and not to mention his body.

"Jake I know in my heart that I love you, and I'm not saying that I wont forgive you I just don't know when"

He held his head down and asked me a question that I was not really ready for.

"So where do we go from here?"

He was so close to me his nose was touching mine. I looked at him staring deep into his eyes. I couldn't help it. I kissed him delicately. We kissed for what seem to be a short time but in realty it wasn't. He put his arms around me. We stopped and looked at each other.

"I don't know"

"I have a suggestion..."

Jake took me by the hand and led me down the hallway that was long and beautiful. I was walked down the hallway I looked at all the pictures I had on the wall. There were pictures of me and Jake from when we were together. I stooped at one picture in particular. It was a picture of me and Jake with his hand around me while I was leaning on his bike. It reminded me of our first date together. He took me to my first drive in movie but funny thing we were on his motorcycle it was so much fun. That was the first night we kissed. Kissing Jake made my heart flutter. It was like the whole world came to a stand still. I felt him tug on my hand. I snapped my head and continued down the hall. When I came to my bedroom I was in shock. Jake had the room lighted by all candles with roses leading to the bed. I stood at the door way looking into the room he decorated.

"JAKE, when did you do this?"

"Today, while you were out. I wanted to make sure you new that I loved you with all my heart and that I was sorry for what I did to you."

I began to cry; he always new how to make me cry and he did it very well. I walked over to the middle of the floor and looked at him.

"I love you…."

I was hesitant but how could I resist him I loved him and I remember the words that Sam said to me.

"If you love him you will know what to do"

I do love Jake and Sam was right I did know what to do.

"And I forgive you…just don't let this happen again"

"Thank you beautiful and it won't. I promise."

We kissed another kiss and that's when I heard my cell phone ring. Who could this be calling in such a time as this? I ran over to pick up my phone and on the caller I.D it said "Aunt Alice" I picked up the phone.

"Hey aunt..."

She cut me off

"Nessie come over here quick"

"Well Aunt Alice can't it wait? I am in the middle of something"

"No Nessie come now"

I heard the urgency in her voice. She sounded really worried, and I wasn't sure why. I told Jake to stay here and that I would be back.

"What's wrong beautiful?

"I'm not sure. Just stay here and I will be back soon. I promise."

I waited for him to agree and I was off. I ran as fast as I could to my granddad's house. When I walked in the door I heard everyone whispering. I went straight to Alice.

"What's going on Aunt Alice?"

"It's the Volturi. They are coming here to…"

There was a long pause my heart was racing. Why are they coming here? Wasn't it enough that they wanted me dead and know they are coming back why?

"To what"

"They learned about your relationship with Jake"

My heart was in my throat I didn't know what to say at that point. It was against vampire laws to be a vampire and in a relationship or even have a friendship with the wolves.

"Auntie… What are you saying that they are going to… kill Jake?"

My face sunk I new the answer to the question already.

"Yes"

I couldn't do anything. I saw Jake come to the house from the corner of my eyes I turned to him and as I was turning to take his hand I felt his warm hand under me. I fainted. Was this really happing to me? Was I really about to loose the love of my life? Why this time why now? I love Jake doesn't anyone understand that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hidden Gifts

I woke up with Jake sitting beside me holding my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked at me and got closer to my face. Jacob took his hand and rubbed my cheek.

"You had me worried beautiful"

"Jake what are we going to do? We cannot beat the Volturi."

"Don't you worry your pretty face about it? We will figure out something. I promise."

"But Jake they are a strong vampire sect. We would have to be skilled, trained, and think quicker then them in order to beat them, and that might not even be enough."

"We will work it out"

I wrapped my hands around Jake and hugged him so tight. I did not want to loose Jake, especially after all that we have been through. I was just sorting my feelings out with him and know here comes something else to try and ruin our relationship. I was not going to let this happen. I was determined to save him. I know there was a way there just had to be. I was not going to let the one that I love die. I let go of Jake looked at him in his eyes and for the first time I saw something that I have never seen before FEAR. Jacob was scared he new what it meant if the Volturi was coming. I started to say something to Jake when I heard the footsteps of uncle Jasper. He always walked slowly so I was always able to tell when he was coming. When I saw uncle Jasper I had a thought. What if I did have some sort of other strengths. My mom use to be able to see my dreams by the touch of my hand. So what if I had other gifts and know one knew because I didn't show it. What if I had a gift that would help save my beloved Jake. I jumped up and ran quickly to Uncle Jasper.

"Hey, little one"

I went straight to the point.

"Uncle Jasper, I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering could it be possible that I may have some more gifts. That maybe we don't know about?"

He stopped and looked at me wondering why I asked that question. I'm sure he knew that I was going to try and save Jake at any cost.

"Why are you asking? You are not thinking about fighting the Volturi are you?

His face was blank as if he didn't want to here the answer.

"YES. I love Jake and I will not stand by and watch him be killed"

"Are you nuts… you can't do this Renesme."

"Uncle Jasper I will do this with or with out your help"

He just looked at me. I looked at him with my eyes burning red. I was mad. Mad that someone was going to try and kill my love. I stood in front of uncle Jasper just looking at him, at that very moment I felt fire go through my body it was as if someone took a match and lit me up on the inside. I balled my hands into fists and the fire inside burned hotter. What did this fire inside me mean? I let out a scream a scream that no one could take it was very high pitched. All the glasses in the house broke and every vampire in the house was to there knee screaming in anguish. I heard my dad tell the closes one to get me and stop me from screaming. Rosalie crawled across the floor I turned my head and looked at her she flew across the room pinned down with a table on top of her. Uncle Emmet came next crawling like a little kid. I looked at my uncle and within seconds he was tossed outside of the house. Jake stepped in front of me and was talking. When I saw Jake I felt the fire inside begin to die. When the flame that inside me stopped burning. I felt weak. I dropped to the floor trying to catch my breath. I looked around the house and saw all the broken glass and my parents and family lying on the floor. What did this mean?

I could barley stand up straight. I woke to the sound of an alarm ringing in my ear. I sat up in the middle of the bed trying to figure out where I was. When I looked around I realized that I was in my dad's old room but how did I get there? When I looked at the clock it read 4pm. I couldn't believe that I slept for so long. I talked to uncle jasper and that was around 2:30pm but that was the day before. I have slept for over 24 hours. What could of happened to make me sleep that long? Where were Jake and the rest of my family? I sat up in the bed and had a terrible headache. It felt as if my head was going to explode. I got up from the bed and walked down the flight of stairs where I was greeted by Aunt Rose.

"Good…. Umm afternoon I guess"

"Hi, Renesme"

I notice that there were new windows and new crystal in the living room. There was also a new TV.

"Aunt Rose… when did we get that TV and what's with the new windows and everything"

"Nessie you don't remember"

"Remember what?"

I was puzzled what was she talking about did I do something awful to make them replace everything that was glass in the house? I had so many questions because I didn't know what happen. My granddad came into the living room and handed me a glass with cool water and some pills.

"What is this grandpa?"

"It's something to help with that headache of yours"

"Oh ok… thanks"

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I took the pills and took a sip of water. My mom and dad came into the house. I turned my head to look at them and they were starring at me.

"Hey mom and dad. How are you guys"

My dad came and sat next to me. He put his hand around the back of the couch and just looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I just have a headache. What happened?"

"You don't remember"

"No not really the last thing I remember was talking to uncle Jasper, and my body got hot on the inside. Like someone had a match and lit it inside my body"

"Really, you don't remember anything else."

"No should I"

There was a long pause. What was going on? I sat there looking at my dad waiting for some type of response. My mom walked over to me and she sat down holding her stomach like she was in pain.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm in a little bit of pain sweetheart. But I will be ok"

What was happing to my family? They look broken down. My family looked like they just had the worse battle and where feeling the after effects. Nobody was telling me anything. I didn't even see Jake. Where was he? There were so many question that I needed answered. I saw grandpa coming into the living room where everyone had gathered.

"Grandpa what's going on? Why is all the glass replaced? And where is Jake?"

"Well Renesme."

I held firm to the arm of the sofa trying to prepare myself for what was to come. I new it had something to do with me but I wasn't sure how.

"Jake left he went home for a few minutes but he will be back. We found out that you have a few gifts that we didn't know about"

I listened intensely wondering what he was talking about. What gift? I had no gifts that I was aware of. I knew that I was strong and was fast but that was all. So what could I have possibly done to cause this on my family? I wanted Jake. I wanted him to be with me. I was scared my body was shaking and I could not control it.

"What gifts grandpa?"

"You have the ability to scream. Not just a regular scream but a scream that is very high pitched and it can take us down. Not only that. You have what they call telekinesis."

I sat on the sofa trying to soak in the words of my grandfather. Was this at all possible could I move objects with my mind? Is that the reason why everything was replaced? I was in such a shock that I thought he was joking with me.

"Grandpa, that's not right. Don't joke like that"

My grandfather took me by the hand looked me straight in the eye and said to me

"I'm not joking Renesme. It's the truth you have gifts, and they are very powerful. I have never seen anything like it. We are going to have to run some test to find out how your particular gifts work"

I stood up on my feet.

"I'm the reason why all this happened. It was because of me. I don't understand why? Why did this happen?"

I ran over to my mom and fell on my knees. I laid my head in her lap and kept apologizing to her. She was running her fingers through my hair.

"Mom I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Please forgive me. Mom I love you. I'm so sorry"

I was crying so hard that my moms pants were soak with tears. She lifted up my head and wiped the tears from my face.

"Renesme really, it's ok. I'm fine really"

I looked up at my mother. I never wanted to hurt her. I know that we have our differences but I never wanted her to get hurt especially by me. What is going to happen know?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tests

"Hi…beautiful. How is it going? Are you ok?"

"Jake I am so tired of these entire tests. Everyday I have to take a new test. Grandpa has no clue as to what's going on. I'm just so tired"

"I know but we have to figure out the trigger and how to control these gifts of yours" He placed his head on top of mine and breathed.

"I love you Jake."

"And you know I love you too but I have to go and meet up with the pack to try and figure out some kind of game plan"

I clinched Jakes hand. I really did not want him to leave. I was scared that he wasn't going to come back to me and that I would loose him forever. Jake looked at me and told me everything was going to be ok. I let go of his hand and I let him walk out the door. He stood at the door way blew me a kiss and said

"I will be back soon"

In an instant he was gone. I had an IV running through my arm. There was also heart monitors and different kind of machines that I could not pronounce making noises. This was the third day of my testing and still no one knows what's going on or why these things happened. I wanted all the testing to just stop. I was tired of sleeping in this hard hospital bed. I was tired of the monitors and there beeping. I just wanted to go on and live my life. I gave so much blood that it made me weak. Jake was so good to me he would go out and get me food so that I wouldn't pass out. I couldn't believe that the Volturi were coming, coming to destroy my beloved Jacob. I was not going to allow them to kill him. I wonder what will happen. Did my family figure out a plan to stop them? When will they be here? I needed to talk to Aunt Alice. Alice was the best. She was my favorite aunt because she understood the relationship that I and Jake had. I and Alice have a relationship that no one else understands. I love being around her she was what they call a "free spirit" and I loved her for that. She was honest and very understandable to the way people felt and why they felt that way. Even though she walked like a feather I new when she was coming.

"Hi Renesme how are you doing today"

Now was my chance to talk to her one on one. I liked it this way.

"Hi, Aunt Alice. I would be doing better if I was in my own bed"

"Renesme you know you can't do that right know."

"I know but I am so tired of these entire tests. We have been testing for three days and it's driving me crazy"

There was no response. I struggled to sit up in the bed but I managed to do it. Whenever aunt Alice sat still will a blank stare on her face I knew she was seeing a vision. Was a vision of the Volturi? Or was it something else. I waited patiently for her to come back.

"Aunt Alice what was it? What did you see?"

"The Volturi has made there decision on when to come"

My heart was pounding. My heart was beating so loud that it sent the heart monitor beeping out of control. I snatched the leads out of me not paying any attention to the pain or the bruising it would cause.

"When are they coming Alice?"

"They will be here in four days. It will be a thunderstorm that day. They are going to use the storm as a cover up for the screams of the people they will kill"

My heart stopped but somehow I was still breathing. My breathing increased with every breath I took. I felt the fire start to burn again. I talked to Alice through my teeth.

"What do you mean the people they will kill? Who are they planning to kill Alice?"

"Renesme calm down. It's going to be ok"

I felt Alice touch my skin to try and sooth me, but when she touched me she jumped back.

I heard Alice call for Carlisle. He came upstairs within a half second.

"Alice what's going on?"

"I told her my vision of the Volturi and she started talking through her teeth, and when I tried to touch her to calm her down she was so hot that she burned my flesh."

"And that's all you did Alice?"

"Yes that's all"

I heard my granddad tell Alice to leave. I was able to hear the whole conversation between Alice and Carlisle The fire inside started to burn even hotter. Carlisle came over and was talking to me. I had to focus very hard on what he was saying to me. I started to feel the fire go out. Once the fire inside stopped burning I laid back on the bed. My body was weak really weak. I wanted to get up but my body felt like lead. I turned to my grandfather.

"Granddad what's happing to me"

"Well Nessie. I think I have found out what triggers your gifts but I am going to have to run one more test to be sure"

I looked at him intensely.

"You did but granddad if you already know then why do I have to keep testing?"

"Because I have to be sure"

He put his hand on top of mine and soothed me. It worked I love Carlisle and I know he loved me, but another test I really didn't want to take another one. If he new what it was? Why couldn't he just fix it? I did not want any gifts from the start. Having gifts caused you lots of pain. I was confused. I new I got mad, but how mad did I really get? I hope I didn't hurt anyone else like I did before. I wanted to know more about this.

"So when is the next test?"

"In a few minutes. It will be ok Nessie. Just trust me"

He smiled at me and walked out of the room. Sometime I forgot that he was a vampire. He moved like a normal human would. Never over doing anything, but always taking his time. The door closed and it was just me and the machines again. Before granddad left he made sure that he put the leads back on. I laid there staring at the ceiling. The ceiling had a picture of the whole family at the baseball field. I started to think back on when I was child and the things me and my family used to do together. I remember the first day I went hunting with my parents. That was interesting. I followed my parents into the woods trying to catch up to them as they ran faster and faster and soon they were out of sight. I heard my dad tell me to use my sense of smell to find them. I stood in the middle of the woods and focused. I caught the sent and started to run. I was running so fast that the breeze filled my hair and it felt like my feet never touched the ground. When I caught up with my mom and dad I jumped into my mom's arms and she twirled me around. I also remember my first training session with my uncle Emmet. He wanted to see how strong I was. Even though I was only four years old I looked like I was sixteen. I charged at him and he charged at me He missed me. I jumped up behind him and slammed him on the ground it was a lot of fun to train with him. At the end of the day he was upset because I beat him but he eventually got over it. The fashion advice I got from Aunt Alice was amazing she was great at helping me find nice clothes and if it was not for her I would not be the great dresser that I am today. Then there was Aunt rose. She was mean and always got what she wanted. I and Aunt Rose had more of an emotional bond because she explained to me how she became a vampire. The love of her life raped her and left her for dead. When Aunt Rose told me the story she made me cry but she made it clear to tell me that she was happy that she found Emmet and that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. I was laying down with my eyes closed and heard a knock and the door open it was uncle Emmet, my dad and grandpa Carlisle.

"Hey you guys, what's going on"

"Nessie we are going to conduct a test on you so we need for you to sit up"

I sat up in the bed and just looked at the three of them. Carlisle came and sat in the chair next to my bed. Jasper stood in the corner of the room with his arms folded and not blinking just looking at me like he was deep in thought. I watched as Emmet got closer. Emmet came up to me first

"The Volturi are going to kill Jacob and you are going to be left alone"

I started to get mad just the thought of someone coming to kill Jake made me angry.

"Why are you saying that?"

"They will be here in four days and there will be nothing you can do to stop them"

My insides began to catch fire.

"They will kill him and not leaving anything behind but his bones crushed"

I looked at Emmet as he was talking and I felt the fire inside began to burn even hotter. My eyes were burning on the inside. I closed my fist and started to talk through my teeth.

"Stop saying that he will not die you will"

With an instance the fire burned with more intensity. I started to scream the scream that was burning inside me I saw Emmet drop to the floor. Uncle Jasper ran over to me with a thick glove over his hand. He put his hand over my mouth and stopped the scream and the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Results and Training

I woke up still laying in the same bed. I looked over and there he was the beautiful face I wanted to see.

"Hi Jake"

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Tired but I'm ok so what happened?"

"I will let Carlisle explain that to you"

My grandfather came into the room with papers and a clip bored.

"Hi Nessie, how do you feel"

"Tired"

"And you should be."

"So granddad what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing but we found out what the trigger was to your gifts"

I tried to sit up but I was still weak Jake sat next to me to hold me up.

"What's the trigger?"

"It's your anger"

My anger how could my anger be the result. I got mad a lot and this has never happened so why know? What was different?

"My…Anger?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand"

"Listen… Nessie I had Emmet and Jasper come into the room. Emmet was talking about how Jake was going to die and how there was nothing you could do about it. Something triggered you but on the inside. It was the thought of you losing Jacob that made your gifts appear. Jake is the one that you love and when the one that you love is going to be harmed you go into this protective mode. The thing is you target people. When we were downstairs and Jasper made you angry you widened your gifts to affect everyone. But when it was just Emmet you focused only on him. These gifts are amazing I have never seen anything like it. One other thing I noticed. It does not affect Jake at all. I am not sure if it's because you are protecting him or if he is just immune to this but I had him walk into the room and nothing happened to him."

I sat in the middle of the bed stunned. If this was true then maybe I would be able to protect him form the Volturi.

"Do you think this will help against the Volturi?"

"It may, but Renesme we are still not sure of how to control it. We have to train you and see where it goes from there. I will leave you and Jake alone to talk."

My gifts could help save Jake. That's all I wanted to hear. I didn't care how much training I had to go through if there was any possibility that I could save him I would. I looked over at Jake and he sat on the side of the bed.

"Nessie, I don't want you to do this"

"Why? It could help save you."

"I know but… its way to dangerous"

I was upset with him. Did he understand that no matter what he did or said I was going to protect him at any cost?

"Jake listen you have protected me from so many things the Volturi in particular and this is my chance to protect you. I will not let them come and kill you. I just won't let it happen"

"Nessie but what if….."

There was a pause he held his head down and then looked at me with his eyes full of tears.

"What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen Jake I have my family and I am sure when we all sit down we can come up with a plan. I won't sit around and let you die especially now that I have found that I have gifts that may help. I love you Jake and I won't let it happen"

Jake looked at me. Eyes still filled with tears what was bothering him so bad. I wanted to know what it was. It was something more.

"Jake what else is bothering you? I know that there is something else I can tell"

"What if the Volturi wants you for them self's what is they want for you to be one of them? I will still lose you"

I never thought of that joining the Volturi. But why would they even want me? I don't want to be apart of them. They are cruel and mean. They have no respect for human life what so ever. I could never be apart of anything like that.

"Jake I have no desire to be apart of them. Remember they tried to kill me, and not to mention they have no respect for human life. I love you Jake and that's all that matter's I am going to fight them with everything inside of me. I will not let them harm you"

I hugged Jake tight not wanting to let them go. My mom and dad walked into the room I let go of Jake and looked at my parents. Jake excused himself. My parents walked over to the bed. They sat one on each side and began to talk to me.

"Nessie are you ok?"

"Yes mom I 'm fine"

"I and your father have decided to let you train with Emmet, and Jasper. You need this training so that when the Volturi comes you can be prepared"

I was excited because I never thought my parents would agree to let me do this. I guess they do understand what Jake meant to me.

"Thanks mom and dad. I will train really hard"

"Not so fast little one"

I looked at my dad.

"You have to train night and day. No goofing off and we are also going to train we are not going to let fight this battle alone. Jake and the pack are going to train with us too. We will help the best way we can but you have to be sure that this fight is what you want? This is serious. When the Volturi come they are not coming to talk they are coming to kill and some of us may not make it. Are you prepared for that?"

I didn't have to think about that answer. It wasn't that I wanted my family to die but I new deep down inside that we were going to make out in one piece. I love my family and I would protect them as well.

"Yes I am dad. I love all of you and I feel that we will make it out"

I don't think that was the response my dad wanted to hear. But he nodded his head and said ok. I was sitting up in the bed I took the leads off and I pulled the IV from my arm. I ran downstairs and saw Uncle Emmet sitting on the chair.

"Hey Uncle Emmet"

"Hey, Nessie Are you ready for your training?"

"Yes I am. The question is are you ready?"

I chuckled a little bit. He noticed and the next thing I new I was on the floor on my back. Uncle Emmet was fast and he wanted me to be as fast. Even though I beat him before he wanted me to be better.

"First lesson never under estimate your opponent"

I got off the floor and dusted myself off. I lifted my head slowly and pounced on him taking him to the floor.

"Wrong you shouldn't under estimate me"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I felt a tug on my waist it was uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper was also the best no matter how many times I tried to beat him I couldn't, but know was my chance to prove myself to him. He threw me into the book shelf. I was stunned a little bit. But I got up.

"Hey take that outside"

"Ok grandma Esme"

Grandma did not want us training in the house. My grandmother was so sweet and I always did what she asked me to do. I never wanted to disappoint her. My grandma Esme was always there with me when it came to fighting with my parents about me and Jacob. I must admit it shocked me to see her fight. She seemed to be so sensitive but my grandmother was gifted she was fast and very strong. I love talking to her because even if I was wrong she told me in a nice way. Uncle Jasper jumped over me. When I looked he was outside signaling me to come out and fight him. I jumped at the opportunity. I ran with all the strength that I had in me not allowing my feet to touch the ground. I ran into uncle Jasper head first. We were engaged in fighting we moved like the speed of light. We missed each other. I must admit fighting uncle Jasper was a challenge for me. He was talented and I was lucky to learn from him. We came to a stop, standing 500 yards from each other.

"Nessie, Nessie you have to focus it's not all about strength, and speed you have to strategize. You cannot expect to beat the Volturi with strength and speed alone you have to be able to use all five of your senses. We are going to try something."

I saw uncle Emmet come from the woods with what looked like a scarf.

"What is that Uncle Emmet?"

"It's something that will help you with your sense of smell and your sense of hearing. These are the most important senses on a vampire everything else is secondary."

I stood at a stand still and allowed Uncle Emmet to tie on the scarf. It blinded me all I could see was darkness. I listen closely to the directions that were given to me by uncle Jasper.

"Know when I make a noise I want you to turn your head to the noise that you hear."

I nodded my head. I bent over my back was almost in hunchback position. I listened with more intensity, focusing on every sound and every smell. I heard a noise to my left it sound light as a feather I turned my head to the left. Then I heard what sounded like a twig breaking to my far right. But then I heard something that was heavy. It sounded like it weighed a ton I stood straight up. This thing was breathing over me. The breath of this thing was warm and heavy it almost sounded like a bear. I heard the twig break and I swung my hand. My hand connected with whatever it was. My hands touch whatever it was it felt fury and hard as a rock, but that did not faze me. I got mad I wanted to see what this thing was. It seemed to be very big. Just by the way it breathed you could tell it was some sort of non human being. I smelled it as well it did not smell very good to me. It smelled like a dog that has been playing in dirt and water. It smelled bad. I new it had to a bear of some sort or at least in the bear family. I listened for more sounds from this animal but the next sound I heard came all at ounce. I crouched down.

"Left foot first hands at my side balled up in fist" I kept telling my self. I started to move and hit at the same time. I felt myself pounce on something, something hard. I heard the heavy foot animal I swung my left hand it made a good connection. I heard the animal hit the ground hard. I smiled on the inside. I jumped off my predator and went towards the next sound. I was fighting, fighting every sound that I heard. Then everything became silence. There was no sound at all, not even the heavy breathing.

"Good."

It was a voice I recognized. Uncle Jasper was talking to me know.

"You can take off your blindfold Nessie"

When I removed the blindfold I was standing in the middle of the forest surrounded by Sam, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper and Jacob. Mom and dad were standing off to the side, like they have been there the whole time with Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose. I stood in the middle of the forest looking around at my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**More….**

I stood looking out at my family. My dad came to me with a smile on his face.

"You did good Nessie"

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Ever since Emmet put the blindfold on"

"Oh ok... How did I do?"

"You did really well"

I turned to look at Jacob who was in a circle talking to Sam and uncle Jasper. I glided across the field and inserted myself into the circle. Jacob had a big bruise on the left side of face. It looked like it was pulsing.

"Jake what happened to your face?"

"You happened"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do that"

Jake just looked at me with a blank expression. It was no way I did that to him. I would not hurt my love.

"Nessie… yes you did"

"How did I do that to you?"

"Well when you were training I was on top of you breathing and then I charged at you and you hit me"

Wow I did that to Jake I just looked at him. He smiled at me and it cleared my conscience. I was thinking in the back of mind was I doing that good what would be my next training? Would it include my gifts this time? I looked at Uncle Jasper he looked at me and shook his head. I new what it meant. It was time for me to go back to training. I walked back out into the middle of the field.

"Ok Nessie you got your senses down lets try your gifts know. This will include all of us talking about Jake and you just stay focus. Try to zero in on the person that is talking the worse about Jake. When you pin point this person let everything inside you go"

"Ok... Will I be blind folded again?"

"Yes everything we do with you will be done blinded folded, only because you have to be able to hear and see without seeing and smell better"

I shook my head ok. I was blindfolded. Being blindfolded was really hard you had to really focus. Once I was blind folded. I felt my ears widen. I heard so many people talking about Jake. I was getting mad, really mad. I listened harder this time allowing myself to focus. I heard the person who was talking the worse about Jake I new his voice really well. I knew that he really didn't like Jake. It was my dad. I felt him breathing down my neck and then I felt the wind from where he ran back into place. I allowed the fire to be lit. I balled my hands into fist and focused only on his voice. The fire burned hotter. I felt the scream come up from my belly. I felt myself turn to the voice. I let out the scream, the scream that was burning inside of me. I heard him go to the floor. Was I doing good or was this bad? I heard another voice. I recognized the voice as being uncle Jasper.

"Listen to me Nessie. Focus on my voice. Do what I tell you to do"

I stood there and listened to my uncle Jasper. I was still screaming but I was able to here him and focus on what he was saying to me.

"I want you to focus on my voice. Allow the fire to die down. Let it burn out completely. Stop screaming. Remember hang on to my voice and focus Nessie you can do this just focus. I want you stop using your gift"

I heard my uncle and I allowed the fire to burn out. Once the fire was out I was able to stop screaming. I didn't even realize that I got so hot that the fire inside me came on the outside and burned the blind fold off. Once the fire was out and the scream stopped I fell to my knees. I was weak really weak. I felt this warm hand pick me up. I heard grandpa say

"That's enough for today"

I opened my eyes and looked up at the one who was carrying me it was my love Jake. I felt Jake kiss me on the cheek. How was he able to carry me when I felt the warmness of my body? My body was burning hot. This must be a side effect, I thought to myself. I was weak so weak that I could barely lift my head up from his arms.

"I got you Nessie. Don't worry I got you"

I was able to talk but in a horsed voice.

"Jake what happened? What did I do?"

"You did good beautiful"

"I did. Did I hurt anyone?"

Jake looked behind him and said

"Well your dad maybe in a little bit of pain for a while"

When Jake said that, he smiled a crocked smile, the smile that I loved.

"Just relax Nessie we are almost there"

Where was Jake taking me I hope he was taking me home? I was really tired. Between the hard hospital bed and the training today I just wanted to sleep in my own bed. When I looked around I saw the lighted path. I was home. I smiled and allowed the sleep to over take me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Shocked…**

I woke up and felt this warm hand on my stomach. I new whose hand it was. I took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I felt his face on top of mine. And he whispered to me.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi sweetie"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am ok I'm still shaky, but other then that I'm doing good"

I smiled and turned over to look Jake in his eyes. He ran his fingers across my face. I was always happy when I was with Jake. He made my whole world. Jake was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew that I would love him for all eternity. I also knew that I was not going to let the Volturi ruin my relationship with Jake that was not an option. I was going to fight for the love that we shared.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Nothing much just us and the Volturi I just want us to be together Jake and I am not going to let my family or the stupid Volturi stop our love for one another" Jake kissed me on my forehead and hoped up out of the bed. I covered my self and sat up. I looked at the alarm clock on the bed it was 5pm. I couldn't believe that once again I slept through a whole day. I saw Jake putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going Jake?"

"I have to go to my house for a few minutes… But I need you to be by my house by 6:30 can you do that?"

I paused for a second trying to figure out why Jake wanted me to come by his house when we could just stay here in each others arms.

"Umm… yeah I guess."

Jake kissed me and he was off. I walked to the front door and watched him disappear into the shadow of the night. I went into my small but comfortable kitchen and put on a small pot of water. I was going to make some tea. I put on the tea walked back into my room and started to go through my clothes. I wanted something simple to wear, while I was looking in my drawer for a simple pair of jeans. I came across a note that was left behind by Jake. I picked up the paper and it said

Renesme,

I know that by now I have asked you to come to my house at 6:30pm. I also know that you are trying to find a pair of jeans. I would like it better if you wore your all black dress that has the split all the way to the thigh with the black wedge heels and your gold jewelry. This is not just a regular night at my house and I want you too please put your hair up in that pretty bun you wear.

I stopped reading the note to figure out what bun he was talking about. I shook my head and continued to read the note.

I know you probably don't remember what bun. It's the bun that you put in where the top is in this bun with pins and you have two curls coming down each side.

Thanks Jake.

I put the letter on top of my dresser got out the outfit that my love was talking about along with the shoes and the Jewelry Jake asked me to wear. I got into the shower and the water felt so good against my skin that I did not want to come out but I knew that I had to. I got out the shower and put on my make up. I fixed my hair in the bun that Jake requested. I went back into my room and got dressed. I walked out of the small house and headed over to Jakes house. I drove in my red Audi. I pulled up to Jakes at exactly 6:30. I saw my grandpa Carlisle's car along with Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet, and Aunt rose, my parents and my Grandpa Charlie's cars. What was going on here? They never come together like this unless it was something important what am I about to walk into? I walked through the door and saw my whole family standing there. I said hey to everyone. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss. We talked for a little while and that's when I saw him. He had on an all black tuxedo with a bow tie .He had a glow about him that I did not recognize. He smiled from ear to ear. His beautiful teeth sparkled in the light. Jake walked up to me slowly taking his time. I stood in the middle of the floor as he got closer I started to walk to him. We met half way. Jake took my hand and started to bend down to the floor. I didn't know what to expect. I thought he was going to tie his shoe. Jake bent down on one knee and I felt the blood leave my face. He was getting ready to propose to me. I stood there with the look of shock on my face. Was this really happening to me? I looked at Jake's beautiful brown eyes as he was bending on his knees in his all black tuxedo. My heart was pounding out of my chest I was shaking and I know he could tell that I was nervous and shocked at the same time.

"Nessie, you are my life, my world, you are everything. You are the reason that I breathe. I love with all my heart. I want to grow old with you. I want us to have a family. I am on bended knee asking you to make me the happiest person in the world. Nessie will you please do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

The room grew silent. I was looking around at everyone. If vampires could cry I believe that grandma Esme and Aunt Alice would have. My heart started to pound harder. I stood there looking at Jake. The tears started to fall down my cheek I was breathing heavy but one thing was for sure this was what I wanted. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

"Yes Jake, Yes I will"

As soon as I said yes I heard the applause of everyone standing around me

He slid the 15 caret princess diamond on my hand it shinned with such intensity. The diamond was big. It was a princess cut at the top and going around the band was 14 other diamonds. Jake stood up and kissed me passionately. I started to cry as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug. I was happy. Happy that I was getting everything I wanted in life. Jake stood in the middle of the floor and whispered to me

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you to Jake"

We kissed again and then turned to look at our family. Grandpa Charlie was the first to walk up to us and congratulate us. After Grandpa Charlie everyone else came to us. It was nice. We hugged everyone that was there. I excused myself and went outside to get some fresh air and to cry to myself. As I was walking outside I heard the door open up behind me. Grandpa Charlie came up next to me I was looking up at the stars.

"Hey kido"

"Hi grandpa, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

This was my opportunity to talk grandpa alone. Whenever I wanted to talk to him he was at work. But know I have him all to myself.

"I am really happy grandpa, I love Jake with all my heart this is something that I really wanted. I just never thought it would happen. Considering, the fact that my parents don't really like Jake, I'm just so happy. Look at our families getting along. This is a dream come true"

"Nessie I want you to know that no matter what may happen, marriage is really hard and as long as you work hard to keep each other happy you will be fine I also want you to know that you have a good man that will love you and adore you"

I looked at my grandpa with eyes full of tears. My grandpa Charlie was very sweet and he loves Jake. I new he would approve. I hugged my grand father really tight and cried on his shoulder. He pulled away from me and kissed me on my forehead. At that time I saw Jake come outside. I looked at my grandpa and he said

"I will leave you too alone"

I shook my head and he went inside. Jake hugged my grandpa and then Grandpa Charlie walked inside. Jake stood at the doorway just looking at me. I smiled at him and he walked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Jake I'm fine."

"Are you still in the state of shock?"

"Yes a little. I just can't believe that you did this for me Jake when did you have time to plan all this out?"

Jake chuckled to his self but I new that this took a lot of time for him to put this together. Let's be honest my family was not the easiest family to explain our love too.

"Well remember back in October when I really wasn't around and you were wondering where I was at and what I was doing?"

"Yes I do"

"I spent most of my time in New York trying to find the perfect ring for you. Then I called my dad and had him come down to help me out because I never did anything like this before"

I looked at Jake and shook my head he continued talking his face was closer to me.

"Well when my dad came we found the perfect ring for you. And then I had to call your parents"

I went cold he told them a head of time and they had the nerve to give him all this grief about loving me and being with me. I got a little mad because when it came to my parents we had to always defend our relationship.

"Edward was not all that bad to talk to, but Bella. That was a different story. I had to almost threaten her to let her know that I was not going to give you up. After convincing her, everything else was easy. I just had to wait for the right time"

"So what made this time the right time"

I smiled at him and he put his hand on my face rubbing my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand and just relaxed in the palm of his hand.

"I figured that even though the Volturi are coming and we have this big battle I wanted you to know that I would not leave you and that I was going to dedicate myself to you no matter what even if I was to perish. I wanted you to know that I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I new that this would make us both happy"

Perish that sent a chill going through my body. I opened my eyes and looked at Jake and told him

"I am happy Jake… but I will not let you perish we will win this Jake, and no matter what may happen I do want to be with you forever"

We kissed he allowed his hands to wrap around my waste and I put my hands around his shoulder. I love him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Strategy

This was it, the day the Volturi will show there ugly faces to try and kill Jake. Last night was the best night of my life. My family came together with Jake and he asked me to marry him. That was the happiest day of my life and I refuse to let the Volturi take that away from me. As I was getting ready to leave my house I called my dad he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey dad"

"Hi little one, where are you?"

"I am leaving my house. Dad, where are we meeting?"

"Everyone is going to meet in the field so that we can go over the strategy for the Volturi. Are you nervous?"

I got quite. I was really nervous. My family was involved and so was my beloved Jake. How could I not be nervous? If this ended badly I could loose everything in one shot, everything that I have worked so hard to achieve. My family was finally excepting Jake as my fiancé. Fiancé that word still sent a chill through my body. It was good chill. I wanted to be with Jake for the rest of my life. However long that may be. I heard the voice on the end of the phone say

"Hello, Nessie, Nessie"

"Yes dad I am here."

"Are you ok?"

"Umm… yes I'm fine. And dad I am nervous. I mean this is in fact the Volturi we going against they are very powerful and they could destroy us all in one shot."

My dad got quite this time. I heard his voice in my head saying how much he didn't want me to do this, but he new that I was not going to let nothing happen to Jake and my family. He was also thinking about all the possibilities that could happen the family would die including me and for him to not be a fan of Jake he was worried about him too.

"Dad… I can hear your thoughts and you are scaring me please stop thinking like that. I love all you guys and I believe that nothing will happen. I am going to put all my training to work. We will win dad just trust me"

"Nessie I will see you when you get to the field. I love you"

"Love you to dad, and don't worry so much"

My dad chuckled and then hung up the phone. I wanted to go see Jake before I met up with everyone I just needed sometime with him alone. I looked down at the clothes I had on. I just threw on some baggy blue sweat pants that came to just my waist with a black tang top and some all black Nike sneakers. I was dressed to run straight to Jakes house. I took off allowing the breeze to fill my hair. I came to Jakes house within seconds. Before I could knock on the door I saw him standing in the door way like he was waiting for me to come he had on some cut up shorts with whit sneakers he was showing off his beautiful body. I stood there soaking in the moment. He laughed at me and then walked to me.

"You like what you see?"

"Shut up"

I was blushing really hard.

"And for your information I do"

"So are you ready for today beautiful"

"I think so. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you first before we head into the battle field."

"What would like to do we have about an hour before we meet up with everyone"

I looked at Jake with a smirk on my face. Jake, new exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh you want to do that… I think we have enough time to make that happen"

Jake took my by the hand and led me into the house. I stopped him and said to him

"Not here let's go back to my house where it's more privacy and we can take advantage of every moment we share."

Jake smiled at me and said

"Ok beautiful."

We took off into the woods. We arrived at my house Jake picked me up in his arms and carried me into house. I closed the door with my foot. Jake walked me over to the bed where he laid me. We started to kiss allowing our hands to take over.

I got up and got in the shower put on another pair of sweat pants this time gray with white sneakers and a white tank top shirt. Jake was next to shower. I heard my phone ring I new who it was she had her own specific ringtone

"Hi Aunt Alice"

"Hey sweethearts are you guys ready yet?"

"Almost Jake is in the shower"

"You know Nessie the next time you and Jake want to be intimate can you go to his place I don't care to see".

I blushed and then smiled I forgot about Alice. She was able to see into my future but only when I was away from Jake. I didn't really like being in La push at Billy's house. It made me feel weird, so I always told Jake to come to my house, and being that Alice see's my decisions when I make them she new what I wanted from Jake I had the thought of being with him when I was on my way to his house this morning. I was lost in thought when I heard Alice on the other end

"And I didn't realize that you were able to hear your dad's thoughts. When did that happen?"

I was stuck. How was I able to read his thoughts? When we were on the phone with each other we didn't pay that part any attention. It wasn't a bad thing I hope I was just as curious as Alice was.

"You know Aunt Alice… I really don't know"

"Well we will be discussing this when you get your butt over here to the field. It's going to start raining in about 5 hours so hurry ok"

"Ok Aunt Alice. See you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and saw Jake standing in my door way. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. I didn't pay reading my dads thoughts any attention. Was this something that would help us even more? Maybe I can anticipate his attacks and help him achieve them. Maybe even help set them up for him even better? The Volturi was un-able to read my mom's thoughts and mine.

"Hey what are you thinking about?"

That smooth voice broke my concentration.

"Well Jake… This morning when I was talking to my dad I was able to read his thoughts and all though neither one of us paid it any attention I still did it. So I was just thinking that maybe just maybe this could help with the battle today. I mean the Volturi couldn't read my thoughts or my mom's we tried when I was a little girl but maybe if I could read my dad's thoughts then I may be able to read Aro's thoughts too. If this was possible then I can anticipate Aro's attack and beat him at his own game."

I didn't give Jacob a chance to responded before I grabbed him by the hand and told him

"We have to go"

Jake didn't struggle he shifted into werewolf form and we were off. We got to my grandpa Carlisle house and I busted through the door. It was time to talk and figure this all out. Jake shifted back to his human form. I tossed him the spare pair of ripped up shorts that he left at my house he got dress and met me at the door.

"Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Emmet, and, Uncle Jasper. I need to speak to you guys it's important"

They all looked at me puzzled. I glanced at the ladies that were there apologized for being rude and said "hi" to them all. Aunt Alice was looking at me smiling she new what was going on I was sure of it.

"What's going on Nessie?"

"Dad this morning did you pay any attention to what I said"

"Yes"

"No dad did you really pay attention"

Grandpa spoke next

"Nessie what's going on?"

"Grandpa this morning I was talking to daddy on the phone and I was able to read his thoughts we didn't pay it any attention. But when Aunt Alice called me she bought it to my attention. It was shocking to me that I was able to read his thoughts. So what I was thinking was that maybe I can try reading you guys thoughts. I mean if I am able to do it then maybe I can also read the Volturi thoughts and anticipate there attacks. This would help us a great deal at beating them. I know that Aro can't read my thoughts but maybe by me reading his thoughts it may gives us a better chance at beating them"

I was talking so fast that I felt the breath leave my body. I caught my breath finally and looked at around and at all of them they all just stood there with blank expression's on there faces. Grandpa put his hand to his chin and held his head down He started to pace back and forth. Daddy was just leaning on the table staring in the glass like he was looking for an answer. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper just stared at each other.

"Ok well we can try it and see what happens. What's the worse that could happen?"

I looked at my grandpa while he was talking. I was getting excited on the inside because I really hoped that it wasn't just me hearing things. I was hoping that this would give us an advantage. While I was standing there just thinking about all the positives that could take place a quick thought entered my head. What if this weakens me more but to the point where I pass out? I never took the time to think about all the things that could go wrong. I heard my dad say

"Is this really possible can she really read our thoughts?"

I answered his question without even thinking.

"Yes dad it is possible anything is possible if you put your mind to it"

There was a brief pause. He stood straight up and looked at me.

"Renesme you heard that?"

"Yes dad I did… you said is this really possible that I can read your thoughts"

"I didn't say it Nessie I thought it"

I was shocked at myself. I could have sworn my dad said that out loud but he said he didn't daddy said he said it in his mind.

"Grandpa what is going on, because I am confused. How am I able to here his thoughts?"

There was another voice I heard so clearly.

"Wow this little girl empress us everyday. First the fire then the scream and know reading minds too."

"Uncle Emmet I am no longer a little girl I am a women now."

He just stared at me. I think I did it again. I was really enjoying this being able to read the thoughts of my family. Who knows what else I could do. But what if that was the key? Maybe I couldn't read everyone's mind just the mind of my family? Either way this was good because then we can strategize even better for the Volturi.

"Ok Nessie this is what we are going to do…"

I was at a stand still. Grandpa was the best he always talked in a calm still voice and I paid very close attention to whatever he said.

"Me your dad and your uncles are going to each think of a simple question. What I want you to do is answer the questions in the order you hear them and if you have to close your eyes then go ahead and do so."

I looked at Jacob who was now standing right beside me. I took Jacob hands and held it tight he looked down at me and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at him.

"Ok Nessie is you ready?'

"Yes… grandpa I am"

"Ok"

I stood still almost forgetting how to breathe when I heard the first voice I smiled on the inside and answer the question that Uncle Jasper asked

"Yes that's true uncle Jasper but there is still a possibility for me to beat the Volturi. And dad I know I can't do it by myself that's why I have you guys"

I was smiling I heard there voices so clear it was as if they were talking directly to me.

"Uncle Emmet can you please stop referring to me as a little girl and yes you are a show off but I love you anyway"

I then heard my grandpa and he asked a question that I was not expecting from him.

"Grandpa I am nervous about marrying Jake but it's not a bad nervous I'm really happy grandpa and yes I do love him very much. I know grandpa we are young but grandpa please trust me we will be fine"

I looked at Jake with a bit of worry on my face.

"Grandpa Feels like we are too young to get married he has a big concern about us staying together"

Jake looked at me with a slight smile on his face and he whispered to me.

"I love you Nessie and this is what I want and we will make it promise"

I put my arm around Jake and noticed that all eyes were on me. I was hoping that I did well.

"Nessie you are amazing the gifts that you have developed is incredible. You were able to answer all the questions that we all had. You are an amazing young lady"

My dad walked over to me and hugged me really tight, like he did not want to let me go. I heard the light footsteps of Aunt Alice.

"Ok you guys we need to come up with a strategy for the Volturi the storm is moving in and it will be here in three hours we need to start planning."

I let go of Jakes hand and walked around to the table.

"Ok let's get started"

It was time to get prepared for the strong vampire sec that was coming our way.

"Nessie you are strong enough to stand on the front lines with us. We are going to line up in a straight line 5 feet from each other there is six of them we will be out numbered so Jake and his pack are going to be hiding in the woods so that they are un-seen until the fight starts, then they will charge out of the woods and take down who they can…

I was shaking Jake must have noticed because he came over to me and held my hand close to his waist. I listened to Grandpa even harder.

"Bella we are going to need you to put your shield around everyone. Do you think you can do that?"

I looked over to my mom who was holding on to my dad. She shook her head yes. I loved to see them two they way my dad looked at my mom made me smile. He looked at her like she was his whole world there was always a sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at mom. I continued to listen to Grandpa.

"Nessie once the Volturi come within 2 feet of you listen for you dad's voice and whatever he tells you to do just do it we don't have much time to practice any more you know what gifts are so use them and use them wisely. This is it the battle that we have been preparing for we can beat them if everyone just stays focus. We are going in head first. One more thing Nessie when you start to feel the scream come up out of you only focus on the Volturi this will not only take them by surprise this will bring them down enough for us to kill them."

Kill them" those were the only words I wanted to hear I wanted the Volturi gone. With the Volturi out of the way the vampires would be free to do as they wish except one thing

"Grandpa what would happen if we were to win?"

The room got really quite and all eyes were on me. Was this a forbidden question? Was I not supposed to ask this?


End file.
